


Dean's Prayer

by Aquielle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is tired of Dean's requests for him to "get your feathery ass down here".<br/>Dean ups his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Prayer

Castiel

I long for the curve of your spine, the line of your neck, and the slope of your hip

I crave the taste of your tongue, the warm breath of your mouth, and the smell of your skin

I miss the weight of you

The sounds of us

The harsh broken noises and the long ragged moans

I hunger for the slide of skin on skin

The perfect heat that builds and pulses between us

Please Cas, I need you


End file.
